


A Long Day

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [12]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad day, but minhyuk cheers you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: It's been a bad day and you just want to go home and not talk to anyone, but your boyfriend refuses to see you frowning and is bound and determined to make you smile.





	A Long Day

Kicking off your heels in frustration you stepped into your home, wiping your eyes quickly before you boyfriend approached.

“Welcome home my love,” he smiled wide as he opened his arms, embracing you into a tight squeeze.

Nuzzling your face into his neck you tried to keep the tears from spilling from your eyes once more, only to fail as you felt one fall down your cheek, the wetness alerting him as he gasped and pulled away, looking at the tear that fell to your cheek.

“Oh no, what happened,” he says as he cups your cheeks in between his hands, grazing his thumb over your cheek to brush away the tear.

“Really it's nothing, don't worry about it Minhyuk,” you whisper as you try to remove yourself from his grasp, wanting nothing more than to get out of your uncomfortable clothes and lay in bed, alone. 

“Hey,” he whispers as he watches you move towards the bedroom you both shared, his brow furrowing with worry as he looked down at the way you had just dropped your bag without a care in the world. “Baby, wait whats wrong,” he asks as he follows you concern lacing his voice.

Tears streamed down your face as you heard his pleas, you wanted to be strong for him, you hated being weak.

When you entered the room you stripped out of your clothes the fabric making you feel claustrophobic and itchy. The bubble of anxiety growing the more the tears flowed out of your already swollen eyes. 

Curling up onto the bed you covered your face, only to feel the bed dip next to you, an arm snaking around your waist and pulling you back into the warmth.

Minhyuk kissed your shoulder, his thumb tracing over your hip bone as he hummed out a small song, pausing to tell you it was okay and to let it all out.

You both laid there for at least an hour before you finally couldn't cry anymore, “I’m sorry Hyukie,” you whisper as you curl further into the warmth of his body.

“Sh, you are okay baby, there is nothing wrong with crying once and a while” he whispers in your ears as he runs his hand up your arm squeezing it reassuringly.

Turning you bury your face into his chest, gripping his tee as you let a few more tears fall, his hand pressing into your back, rubbing small circles as he kissed your head. “Thank you,” you hiccup out only to have him hum in response.  
“I love you” you whisper as you lean up, kissing his lips sweetly, “I just had a really bad day at work, I felt worthless and like I couldn’t accomplish anything.”

“You are not worthless, and I never want to hear you say that you are, we all have bad days, remember when I almost fell off the stage during our practice, and then ripped my pants during the same performance?”

A small snicker fell from your lips remember how angry he was that whole day, but your face fell as you remember him coming off stage and practically collapsing into your arms because of how upset he felt. “I remember.”

“See, we all have bad days, but as long as we have someone there to care for us at our worst, we can always succeed to out best.” he smiles as he kisses your nose “Tomorrow will be better love, don’t you worry.”

Giggling you close your eyes as he begins to kiss you all over your face, telling you all the reasons he loved you. “And lastly, I love you the most for how you let me see you, broken and bruised, you trust me enough to see that and it makes me realize just how beautiful you really are. Thank you for showing me all of you,” he pauses as his eyes look all over your face before kissing your lips one more. “It’s been a long day… let’s take a bath together.”

Laughing you watch as he swiftly moves off the bed, picking you up and caring you bridal style to the bathroom as he starts the water. 

“Hyukie,” you whisper, causing him to look over at you waiting for you to reply. “Thank you,”

“Anything for you my love.”


End file.
